dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rue Marucut
Rue Marucut is an Original Character of the D.Gray-Man fandom. The fanfiction, Unravel, has her as the main character. There is also another fanfiction (an AU/AR) as her being Lavi's bodyguard called Ice Flare. Innocence Name: Deathtrap, Lifeline Type: Equipment Weapon: Fighting gloves Synchronization Rate: 86% (original synchronization rate: 25%) Powers: Elements that are summoned due to her emotions (ex: fire is brought out by anger); can also manipulate the elements surrounding her, with or without emotions involved Personality Bar Speed - 4 Strength - 4 Stamina - 5 Intelligence - 3 Sociability - 2 Personality Rue is a quiet, calm tomboy who used to be cold and distant. While she still retains her stoic personality, she's a little more open on her emotions compared to when she was recruited to the Order at the age of thirteen; however, she still can't express her emotions well (mentally and emotionally due to her personality; physically as in being unable to laugh, cry or smile, though that's slowly coming to the surface). Though sentimental despite her detached demeanor before, she is growing on being kinder and though calm most of the time, certain people (mostly Kanda, but Lavi and Daisya does this occasionally too) can really make her angry and, thus, turning short tempered this way. Because of her life before the Order (being an assassin), she's unable to quash certain habits (i.e. having threatened people with a dagger when she's disturbed from her sleep or when she's startled). With the way she was raised, she is serious in her duties and respects her superiors. However, as much as she doesn't express it, she considers friends as important to her in spite of being somewhat of a loner. She's hardworking and never gives up, but she sometimes pushes herself to the limits when it comes to her duties and she's often stubborn than not when being offered help from others (she doesn't mind teamwork, but she prefers to work alone). Background Rue had a normal life with parents, an older brother, and a younger sister. However, nobody knows what happened to them. The parents have unknown circumstances concerning their welfare and whereabouts; whereas, the three siblings were forced to separate from each other due to being orphans. Being torn away from her only family left, Rue was taken away to Spain when she was three-years-old to begin her assassin training there. For five years, she had been tortured physically and mentally. She wasn’t allowed to eat if she didn’t finish her training rounds or she’d be confined for some time, only to be let out if she was assigned assassin duties. If she were to do anything wrong (ex: show emotions, get caught by her target (the one to be assassinated), ending up killing more—other than the target—than necessary, and/or failed to even kill her culprit), she'd endured whip lashings. Her older brother figure/caretaker (Riley Locsin) in the assassin guild escaped with her (this being when she was eight) from Spain to France (that is, after he killed the Commander with his own hands, finding out he was the one who whipped Rue and basically tried to mold her into a killing machine). When that had been done, Riley built his own assassin guild (called the Underground Society) with Rue by his side. The purpose of the guild: to eliminate those, be it in France or elsewhere, who are corrupt or harmful in any way. Five years passed and thirteen-year-old Rue discovered she had Innocence since Akuma were roaming in her hometown to search and destroy it. At this point, she met sixteen-year-olds Lavi and Kanda, who were sent on a mission in her area for that very purpose: to find Innocence and destroyed Akuma. They were the ones who brought her to the Black Order. As she stayed in the Black Order for two years... Slowly, she starts to change... Synopsis Intro Arc At the time Allen Walker was admitted to the Black Order as a new Exorcist, Rue had been around with the Tiedoll unit the majority of the time. When hearing the Gatekeeper panicking about an intruder, she had rushed into Komui Lee's office to find out what was going on. Then, seeing that Kanda Yuu had arrived with the intention to exterminate Allen, Rue had gone with Reever Wenham to stop him. By the time she had made it down to the lower floors of the Black Order, Komui had already admitted Allen in as an Exorcist and, as revealed, the disciple of Exorcist General Cross Marian. Rue ended up getting into a short, heated argument with Kanda in concerns of him planning to kill Allen off, thinking that he was an Akuma. After Kanda had rejected Allen's handshake, Rue took it upon herself to welcome Allen to the Black Order, also as a test to herself to make a new friend on her own. Lenalee Lee had given Allen a tour of the Black Order, with Rue tagging along. Daisya Barry had woken Rue up early the next day due to a prank with the Charity Bell, which made her chase him all around the Black Order. Later that day, during the time when Kanda and the Finders were having an argument in the cafeteria, Rue was helping Jerry in the kitchen, still being grumpy about what Daisya did. When she saw this, she excused herself out from cooking duty and was about to stop Kanda, but Allen himself stepped into the scene to stop him. Ghost of Martel Arc “There had been reports in Valencia, Spain that a figure has been seen wandering around in the nighttime – the phenomenon had been occurring for as long as seven years. With little information we have on this, and with witnesses only having a vague description on the person, people say the body is male and holds an intimidating aura around him. No name and background information on him has been provided at this point. They also say he’s the reason why Akuma had started to appear out of nowhere. However, there’s also a possibility Innocence is involved, so look carefully and be safe.” With Allen and Kanda, Rue had been summoned to Komui's office for a mission. However, she was not assigned to the Ghost of Martel mission Allen and Kanda were going on. After the two had left (but not before Rue telling Allen good luck and telling Kanda not to pick on him), she had been assigned to go on a mission to Valencia, Spain. When hearing this, she had felt herself hesitating to go on the mission, to the point she didn't want to take it as a solo mission. Reever was surprised about this while Lenalee already knew it was because of her past as an assassin. Having happened to pass by, eavesdropped on the conversation, and feeling that something was wrong with Rue, Daisya decided to be her partner on this mission. While traveling on the train, she had dreamt of the past, both as the normal Rue and the birth of her identity as Rafale the assassin. Waking up with a start, she had almost taken a dagger out, much to Daisya's surprise. After calming down, Daisya tried to give her some support. But, the two had been interrupted by Finder Edina, who decided to make rude remarks. However, she had been shot down by Rue's own comebacks, leaving her defeated and with her Finder partner, Armando, lecturing her. When arriving in Valencia, the four took a look around in case they found anything suspicious. Turns out that Daisya had already found something, which was an old, abandoned building that looked like it used to be a base or a hideout. At the front door was an insignia: a rune circle with two crossed daggers in the middle. Recognizing it at once, it confirmed Rue's worst fears on the mission was about. As she was overwhelmed with the past memories of being trained as an assassin, making Daisya concerned, she only told him vaguely that she had a hunch that this building was where the reports of this mission were leading to. During the nighttime, Rue and Daisya were already battling Akuma in the building. No matter how many Akuma they had eliminated more kept coming. Daisya asked Rue if she had searched all over the place of anything suspicious, but she said she had found nothing. Until she sensed a presence up above her. When she saw who it was, she felt threatened for she was face-to-face with the ghost of her past; her ex-commander, Zero Black. He was the one who had taught her the assassin life, the one who gave her the whip lashings, and the one who taught her not to have emotions in the killing arts. Wanting to settle the past once and for all, she had gotten involved with a knife fight with Zero (while helping Daisya get rid of Akuma on the side). Daisya, who doesn't know of her past yet, argued with her on how she won't let him help her fight Zero, that he wants to know the reason why that is, what is the connection between her and Zero, etc. Rue only responded to him that she didn't want to lose someone again because of fighting for her sake and, although he had not fully comprehended the situation, Daisya understood. Zero was mocking her for having emotions and finding it amusing that Daisya didn't know of her background. While this had provoked her, he caught her by the hair, reminding her of her past. Then, got her by the neck, making her immobilized. At this point, Rue didn't know what happened because she blacked out. Just when Zero was going to make sure to kill her off for good, Daisya stopped him and called him out to fight him. Faintly amused, Zero asked Daisya why he was fighting so hard for her when he didn't know what her past was. Daisya answered it's because no matter what happens, Rue is always his friend, and kicked the Charity Bell in Zero's face. With Rue knocked out, she recalled the memory fully of Riley and Zero battling it out with an eight-year-old her watching and unable to do anything. At that time, Riley found out about the whip lashings when he came back from a mission in China, taking a whip lashing on his left cheek in order to protect Rue (hence him having a scar there) and wanted to fight Zero for Rue's sake. And so, he did, having killed off Zero, but not before Zero had left parting words: "I will never be a memory. No matter what, she will… Never… Be human…" ''On their way out, planning to escape the hideout and Spain, Rue had asked Riley why he had saved her, even if it meant risking his life. At first, he didn't respond; then, he answered this: ''"It's because I care for you too much to let you die, Rue." When Rue woke up, Daisya was fighting Zero, who had turned into an Akuma, on his own. While he had caused a lot of damage, Akuma!Zero wouldn't die, no matter how much wounds he bore. Seeing that Daisya was in trouble (having sprained his leg and was getting so tired), and knowing that he had always been there for her, Rue had decided to cut off Zero's limbs (his hands fused with his daggers). Then, with his good leg, Daisya had finished Zero off. On the way back to the Black Order, Rue ended up telling Daisya her assassin background and he was first one out of the Tiedoll unit (aside from General Tiedoll himself) to know about it. He vowed not to tell Marie and Kanda about it until she was ready and he said he would always look at her as a sister. Rewinding Town Arc "In Austria, there had been rumors about anything related to the supernatural and abnormal being sighted around. From the Finders have investigated, strange things have been happening such as fire having been caused from nothing or boulders suddenly being moved on their own and killing off people who are traveling on tough terrain. A few months ago, they said it all started on one, particular night, where the residents saw something flashing into the sky; then, the light had split into many pieces and scattered all around the country. One particular piece of gossip says something about a key being involved in this, but nobody knows for sure what that means. The supernatural happenings have lessened considerably, but there's still more happening. It seemed to have attracted the Akuma's attention too, so it's possible that it could be Innocence. Two peculiar people have been going around stopping the disasters and don't intend to stop until they are finished. One is a male mercenary; the other is a young girl, possibly having some sort of relation to the boy. Their names are Jericho and Claire." Being sent on her first solo mission, Rue had gone to Wolfsberg, Austria to investigate. On the way there, she had met Finders Toma, Armando, and Edina, who had been gathering information on this particular case. While searching for Jericho and Claire, the aforementioned two were still on their scavenger hunt a creature known to the two as the Earth card (which is one of the many Innocence fragments that scattered about in Austria). However, once they found it, Akuma had also been looking for it and chased the Earth angel away, having the two make their pusuit for it. Meanwhile, this had caused paths to be crossed as Rue had to eliminate the Akuma that had came into the scene. However, the battle with the Akuma had gotten her into trouble, but the Earth angel decided to help her extermination of the creatures. After all the Akuma had been destroyed, it was then that Jericho and Claire came out of hiding during all of this, telling Rue that they were looking for the Earth angel for a while. Watching, she had witnessed the Earth seraph being sealed into the form of a tarot card. It was clear that this was an Innocence case and the Innocence was tarot cards, Claire being the possible accomadator. Once this was done, Jericho had suspected that Rue was their long lost sister who had been separated from them for twelve years. However, Rue denied it, saying that she was not the one Jericho and Claire were looking for. Relationships *Allen Walker - The two get along very well, though Allen is still unaware that she's an assassin. Rue wants to keep it that way since she knows Allen doesn't like killing. *Komui Lee - Rue sees Komui as her superior and respects him. However, on occasion, she's embarrassed or annoyed of him whenever he's acting less than a Supervisor. He reminds Rue of Riley. *Lenalee Lee - The two met when Rue was brought into the Black Order at the age of thirteen, Lenalee being the second Exorcist to greet her. As time passed, Rue sees Lenalee as the older sister she's never had and would do anything to protect her -- even risking her life for her safety. She's one of the very few who knows about Rue's past. *Jerry - Rue's mentor in cooking after hearing that she needed to take up cooking lessons. She also has a close relationship with him, though she can't stand it when he teases her about certain topics. *General Tiedoll - Rue sees him as a father figure, though is still flustered at time whenever he refers to her as his daughter. *Kanda Yuu - One of the Exorcists that brought Rue to the Black Order. From day one, the two saw each other as rivals, always fighting with each other on anything and everything. Though rivals, they still have grudging respect towards each other. Oddly enough, with them always bickering and quarreling, they're like siblings. Kanda helped Rue train her Innocence to where it is now and they're sparring partners. *Daisya Barry - Though he was arrogant and boisterous, Rue really did see Daisya as the brother to go to whenever she had problems. Even without saying her feelings from her own lips, he would immediately sense that something was wrong with her. When making fun of her, she knew this was just his way of showing affection, his way of making her feel better, even though she tends to have an urge to get back at him for it. Having been an elder brother in his immediate family, he’d always proven himself to her as reliable and caring. This was why he’d also act rash when it came to her well-being; even if she had an obstinate say in it, he was still insistent on her health.. When Daisya died, that was also the day when Rue felt sadness and grief, relearning on how to cry... Thus, showing how much she loved Daisya. *Noise Marie - Marie was always the one to listen, not one to converse so much. Even so, that was okay to her. His presence was all she needed to calm her nerves, knowing that she was safe with him around. Though his blindness plagued at him as a fault, she still wanted to talk to him. Everywhere they went together, she would converse with him detail of their surroundings, so that he could really “see” the location in his mind’s eye. Even if he couldn’t see the world’s beauty and ugliness, she still put herself in the position of being his eyes. Sometimes, they sat together in a quiet location and relaxed, just enjoying each other’s company in the quiet. He was always there for her, no matter what the situation was. Protecting her when she was weak in Akuma skirmishes, always carrying her when she was tired, instantly soothing her boiling sentiments when she had something bothering her. *Lavi Bookman Jr. - On the mission with Kanda, he was also one of the Exorcists that brought Rue to the Black Order and was the first Exorcist to welcome her to the Black Order. Though cold and indifferent to her at first, he began to open himself up as well as encouraging her to not be afraid to be herself. He's always kind and caring towards her. Because of how inseparable they are, people question what the real relationship between Lavi and Rue is. But, there's no denying that the two have feelings towards each other, despite it being forbidden because of Lavi's Bookman duties and Rue's own internal struggles on whether it's right to feel this way because of her assassin life. Points of Mention *Always crossdressing as a male and keeping her hair boyishly short, so very few know that she's actually female. *Always carrying daggers with her as a security precaution, even though she's not an assassin anymore. However, even if she's not an assassin anymore, she's still dangerous. *Has a rune tattoo at the back of her neck; has a lower lip piercing. *When startled or disturbed from her sleep, she won't hesitate to keep people on dagger point, close to killing them. Komui, Lavi, and Daisya had been victims of this countless times (Lavi more than anyone else). *Rafale is her codename in her assassin life; due to her crossdressing habit, it's also her male name. Category:CLEANED